


Safe In His Arms Again

by valis2



Series: Safe In His Arms [2]
Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody has a bad dream.  Warning:  Some scary imagery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In His Arms Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinx_r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/gifts).



Cody sighed and rubbed his temple. The case was finally wrapped up, and all three of them were exhausted. Cody glanced over at Murray, babbling excitedly to Quinlan and Carlisle, and amended that. _Well, two of us are exhausted. Murray's still on a pure octane high from being in love for two weeks._ Nick gave him a knowing look and then yawned.

After a few more rounds of fact-checking and statement-taking, Cody was finally able to shepherd his partners into the Jimmy and head toward the pier. Nick was very nearly falling asleep in his seat while Murray continued to chatter about the algorithm that had found the kidnapper's location. Cody made the appropriate noises at the appropriate times--at least he hoped he did--and pulled into his parking spot.

By the time Cody woke Nick up, Murray already had the combination spinning on the lock. Nick rubbed his eyes blearily and got out of the truck, following Cody to the companionway. "Is he singing?" said Nick, yawning again.

"When in the past two weeks _hasn't_ he been singing?" said Cody.

"Good point." Nick jumped over the side of the boat and disappeared inside.

Roboz was in the salon, and Murray was dancing a rumba with him and singing a song about love. Cody grinned and watched as Murray spun the little orange robot around. "_The stars remind me of your eyes..._"

"Hey there, Romeo," called Nick from the steps. "Go on. Take the 'Vette. Have fun."

"The 'Vette?" said Murray, his eyes huge. "Really, Nick? Boy, that is so boss! Tiffany will flip!"

"You can make it to Pasadena, right?" asked Cody.

"I could make it to the moon!" enthused Murray. "It's only 384,403 kilometers away, after all. I'd just have to get some really stellar fuel. Get it? Stellar?" Murray hooted and slapped his hands against his legs.

"That's great, Murray." Nick rubbed the back of his neck. "Have fun with Tiff. The keys are on the hook."

"You guys are the greatest!" said Murray, hugging Cody. He grabbed the keys and dashed up the steps into the wheelhouse before turning around. "Don't wait up for me!" He blushed.

"We won't," promised Cody. Murray left, still singing, and the exuberant melody slowly melted away.

Nick had disappeared back into the head, and Cody heard water running. He went into their stateroom and pulled off his clothes, stretching as he did so. His back gave a little twinge. _Shouldn't have rushed that thug quite so hard._ He took off his socks and threw everything in the hamper.

Most nights they slept in the same bunk together, but tonight they were both worn out, and he decided to get in his own bunk and stretch out, giving Nick a clear signal. He fell asleep before Nick even got out of the head.

The dream started off innocuously. Cody was on a sunny patio with Nick, and there was music, something about stars and the moon, and then there was the moon, right in front of them, bright and serene. He chatted with Nick, letting the words roll in the air. The moon got larger and larger and began to glow orange. He took a step backward and surprisingly, his boot was engulfed in mud.

The crackle of gunfire roared in his ear, and the moon was closer now, turning a sickly shade of greyish cinnamon. He looked down and realized he was wearing fatigues. His rifle was in his hand, and he aimed for the moon but it wouldn't fire. _Jammed._ He tossed it into the mud and tried to move away, but the mud was thick, squelching down inside of his boots. The moon sizzled and popped and he felt white-hot heat radiating from it. _Have to get away--_

Screams of dying men. The jungle was on fire, steam and smoke thickening the air, and he cried out as he slipped in the mud. He smelled death and napalm. The moon was so close that he could feel the hair on his arms singeing. He could barely take in a new breath, the air was so hot. _Have to get out of here--_ The moon was dark and rusty and foul, swirling with dirt-colored flames, and he tripped again. "Help!" he shouted.

Suddenly Nick was there, Beretta in hand, his expression fierce. Cody's joyful shout turned to a scream of horror as Nick shoved him out of the way and took the full impact of the moon on his chest, shattering into a million pieces.

Cody couldn't stop screaming.

"Cody, wake up!" He could feel someone shaking him. "Please, Cody, c'mon, you have to wake up. You're having a nightmare. I'm right here--"

He felt like he was underwater. The voice was far away, and he struggled to rise toward it, but he couldn't break free of the grip of the moon. It was slowly devouring his left foot, rancid black strings of rotting vine encircling his leg. He screamed again.

"Cody!" This time the voice was shouting.

Suddenly it all melted away, and his eyes slid open. Nick was in front of him, scared witless. "Nick?"

"Oh god," said Nick, his voice breaking. "Cody, man, you..." He suddenly pulled Cody close, and Cody shook in his arms, the tears rolling down his cheek unchecked. _I'm awake and it was all just a dream--_

"Nick," said Cody. "Nick..." His mantra, the only word that would keep away the darkness. "Nick."

"I'm here," said Nick immediately. "Right here."

"Don't leave me." The tears came again, and Nick soothed him, hands running down his back. He couldn't stop the images from coming. Nick dying. The moon blackening. The fetid swamp air. The heat. He shivered and tried to block it out of his head, but it kept appearing, darkness and horror, and the shivers grew.

"I'm not leaving you," murmured Nick. "I'm right here. I'm here, Cody, I'm not going anywhere."

"Love you," choked out Cody.

"Love you, too." Nick held him even closer for a long moment before relaxing his grip slightly. "What do you say we go up to the salon for a little while?"

Cody nodded shakily and stood up, Nick supporting his weight. His legs were like rubber and he almost thought he wouldn't get up the stairs, but he finally made it to the bench seat and sat down, putting his head on his folded arms.

"C'mon, babe, come here," came Nick's voice. Cody looked up to see that Nick was sitting in the corner of the seat, legs outstretched, with a pillow on his stomach.

Cody hesitated only a moment before crawling to him, lying down on his side and putting his head down on Nick's chest. He slithered his right arm behind Nick's back and then sighed as Nick covered them both with a blanket, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Is this okay?" asked Nick. Cody could feel the rumble of his voice.

"It's good." Cody rubbed his cheek against the fur on his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Great." Nick's hand was on his shoulder, soothing, comforting. "Never better."

A lie, but Cody was too exhausted to argue. The moon was still flashing behind his eyes, baleful and frightening, and he shivered again.

"It's okay," said Nick gently. His fingers were warm and gentle. "Love you."

Cody reached out and took Nick's right hand in his left. "Love you, too." He closed his eyes and let Nick lull him to sleep.


End file.
